An Orphan's Tale
by disneylover115
Summary: Six months after the events of Tangled, Eugene and Rapunzel are in a happy relationship. He opens up about his past and relates the story of his life before the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any use of the title, dialogue, and plot is strictly prohibited. All original characters are the author's property and may not be used for personal purposes. Tangled is owned by Disney.

* * *

Prologue

Corona: 1848

* * *

It was a quiet night in Corona, and the princess—who had finished dinner with her parents and boyfriend—was in the library, engrossed in the adventures of a dashing rogue who traveled the world.

When Eugene had told her about the book that profoundly impacted his future, the princess—after spending a few weeks assimilating to castle life—had gone down to the library to search for the work.

After much perusing the princess had found the volume and spent her evenings reading. She had told Eugene about her discovery, and the two would often spend their nights reading by the firelight.

"Blondie?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Rapunzel leapt up, knocking the book to the floor in her excitement.

eugene bowed before the princess, grinning. "I apologize for my lateness, your Highness. I was out in the garden and thought you might like this rose."

Rapunzel chuckled, accepting the flower. "I forgive thee for thy tardiness and thank thee for thy gift."

Eugene smiled. "I knew you'd like it. It was the most beautiful rose out of that flower garden. But you are more beautiful than any rose I've seen."

Rapunzel embraced him and took his hand. "That's very kind of you, Eugeene."

"You deserve nothing but the best, my beautiful princess."

After a few minutes Eugene picked up the fallen book and walked over to two comfortable chairs and sat down, motioning for Rapunzel to do likewise.

The princess complied, and the two were soon lost in the pages detailing Flynnigan's heroic and daring feats.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked after a few minutes, turning toward her boyfriend.

Eugene looked up from the paragraph he was reading. "Yes, love?"

"I was wondering…" The princess faltered, hoping the question wouldn't be impertinent. "If I could hear your life story? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Eugene thought about the question for a moment, considering his answer. No one had ever asked to hear his life story. Throughout his life Eugene had encountered people who saw him as nothing but an orphan boy who later became a notorious thief. Even though there were parts of his childhood he didn't want to remember—memories he wanted to keep repressed—Eugene decided it was time Rapunzel knew about his past. Over the six months he had known Rapunzel, he knew the princess wouldn't judge him because she saw him as a good person despite his actions.

After a few minutes of considering, Eugene gave his answer. "I don't mind telling you, Rapunzel. I think it's time you knew."


	2. Chapter 2

Corona: 1827

* * *

Gregor and Marie Fitzherbert were a happy young couple who lived on the outskirts of corona. This part of the kingdom was where the lower-class citizens—those who were fortunate enough—had houses and those who didn't have the money lived in ramshackle dwellings. Not many people passed by this section of the kingdom, and those who did would look on in disgust at the inhabitants who wore tattered clothes.

Gregor and Marie fitzherbert were among the ones who were fortunate to own a small farmhouse in this village. The house had a garden in the back where Gregor would plant his vegetables and sell them when autumn came. Marie, on the other hand, would keep the house tidy and aid her husband by also contributing to working in the garden. She would plant an abundance of flowers and would create various colorful arrangements. Unfortunately, even though she did manage to sell a few bouquets, many folk—mostly those who were higher-class citizens—would scoff and found it odd that a peasant woman was selling bunches of flowers they would never buy.

Despite their circumstances, the fitzherberts appreciated what they had and were better off than most lower-class citizens. They were able to make a decent living from what they sold and lived in a house that sheltered them from the elements.

A few months went by, and the Fitzherberts had a new member of the family: a little boy whom they named Eugene. Eugene's arrival had made the couple the happiest they had ever been. Unfortunately that happiness was short-lived, for an unexpected tragedy was to befall the family.

When Eugene was two years old his mother died from a fever, and his father was left to raise him on his own. He reared the boy as best as he could but struggled with grief. There were times when he felt like ending his life, but didn't die because Eugene was the one person in the family who was left. Gregor hoped that his son would tend for the garden he cared for; he would teach his son all there was to know about farming.

Little did he know this son was destined for a different path.


	3. Chapter 3

Corona: 1832

* * *

Three years had passed since Marie's death, and Eugene grew into an intelligent young boy. Since he couldn't afford to send his son to school, Gregor kept him at home and taught him how to read, write his name, and simple arithmetic. When Eugene wasn't learning, he would spend his days in the garden with his father who showed him the vegetable patch and flowerbeds which were in full bloom. He learned how they grew and would aid Gregor in tending to them because his father wanted him to know how to care for a garden.

Gregor had made a promise to his wife that he would plant her favorite flowers: roses, peonies, daffodils, and buttercups. It was now approaching late summer, and—thanks to Gregor's care—the flowerbeds were bursting with an assortment of colors.

Even though Gregor was hesitant about having a conversation regarding Marie's death, his son deserved to know what had happened. He thought it would be wise to tell his son the truth without sugar-coating his mother's passing, and made sure to tell it in a way the boy would understand. The man's voice quavered as he spoke, and Eugene could see tears behind his father's brown eyes.

On some nights—after Eugene was put to bed—Gregor would sit by the kitchen table and reflect on his current circumstances. He would question if he was being a good parent to Eugene and wondered if he was raising him as a smart boy by teaching him skills that would later come in handy.

Gregor couldn't comprehend why he had become angry and bitter or why he blamed the fates for his wife's demise. Even though he understood that it wasn't any supernatural being's doing, he would often be in foul tempers—during which he would act out in anger.

It was during one of these nights that Gregor wished he would have phrased his words more tactfully—words that would leave a scar on Eugene's self-esteem.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregor stood up abruptly and, after a few minutes of rummaging, produced a knife whose blade glinted in the lamplight.

The little boy, who jumped at the unexpected noise, turned to his father with a concerned expression. He could see Gregor's face was livid with anger and suddenly felt afraid.

Why was Gregor angry at Eugene? Had he done something to displease his father? Why did his father have a knife in his hand? All these questions went through Eugene's mind and the fear within him grew.

He wasn't sure what his father would do, so he kept silent and decided it was best not to speak.

"You!" Gregor rounded on the boy and leveled the knife at Eugene's chest. "You good-for-nothing brat! Do you know why I'm angry?"

Eugene kept silent.

"it's because I have to take care of you!" the man continued, his face burning with rage. "Do you think I like taking care of you? I don't because it's a waste of time for me."

At this statement Eugene could feel tears welling behind his eyes. He had never seen his father in an angry state and wasn't sure how to react. He dared not speak and watched the knife's blade glinting in the light, hoping and praying that his father wouldn't hurt him.

"what's more, teaching you is also a waste of time," the man was saying, gripping the knife's handle tightly. "Educating you is pointless because you know why?"

The boy didn't say anything and got up from his seat.

"Do you know why?" Gregor repeated, his voice increasing in volume with each word. "It's because you'll never be more than a boy who won't make it in the world. Do you think you will ever be loved by someone? Look at you! You're nothing but an incompetent, whiny brat. No one will want to be with you."

Eugene could no longer hold back the tears. They streamed from his eyes and he bolted from the room.

Once inside his bedroom, eugene opened the window and descended down to the grass. The night was dark save for the sliver of moon which could be seen between the trees.

He looked back at the house and knew he had to leave. His father had scarred him and he couldn't quite comprehend why Gregor had called him incompetent.

He knew he couldn't go back after what his father said. But where would he go? Who would care for him? Wy had his father used hurtful words to wound him?

If his father truly ment what he said, then eugene would not return, for the damage had been done.

After a few minutes of contemplating and once the tears had subsided, Eugene took one last glance at the house and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Corona's orphanage was a small, shabby building that was overgrown and ramshackle. It was true that the state of the building would make anyone turn away, but this was a place of refuge for the many orphans who lived there.

The building was crumbling and dirty rags hung in the windows; cobwebs decorated the walls. The rooms had threadbare carpets and the walls were grey and devoid of color. There was never enough food and each child was given meager rations of what was available. The beds were merely small cots and the number of blankets for each child was also limited.

Many who passed by the derelict building would glance at the ruins before continuing on their way, for the state and conditions in which the children lived was of little concern to them. They decided it was best not to concern themselves about the children who wore tattered clothes with holes because they had other things that were of greater importance to tend to. In those days no one paid attention or cared for how orphans lived. If a child was orphanless or if they left their home, they wound up in the orphanage where other unfortunate boys and girls found themselves, for the orphanage was not a happy place.

Getting adopted was also unlikely, for rarely did anyone come and request a child to claim as their own son or daughter. When a child was taken to another family, they would be put to work and would be treated as slaves. Such was the life for an orphan child in those days, but there were those who—out of the kindness of their hearts—took in orphans and cared for them as their own children.

The headmaster of the orphanage was Alfred Bonaparte—an austere man with an imposing figure. He was a tall man with piercing blue eyes that could bore into anyone's soul and would intimidate even the smallest child. The children did their best to stay away from Alfred, for they did not want to be beaten or receive lashings from the man. When in the headmaster's presence, children would quail under his gaze when asked a question or if he spoke to them directly.

* * *

When Eugene arrived at the building, he could see a light which spilled out onto the rocky path. The sign above the door spelled out the orphanage's name in scraggly letters.

He faltered, wondering if he should approach the door and knock. One look at the building filled him with a sense of trepidation, and he wondered if he should go back home. Then he remembered why he had run away and fought to keep the tears at bay.

Eugene hesitated before walking up the path. He raised his hand and knocked, hoping someone on the other side would answer.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal the headmaster himself. He glared down at the boy and Eugene shrank back in fear.

"What do you want, boy?" he asked finally, scrutinizing Eugene. "It's the middle of the night for goodness sake! Speak and begone with you."

"I-I need a place to stay," the boy stammered.

"A place to stay, eh?" the man repeated. "I don't have room for a brat like you. The orphanage is full. Good night."

Without giving Eugene time to answer, the man closed the door and began the walk to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please!" Eugene knocked on the door, his knocks becoming more frantic.

The headmaster, who had heard the noise, opened the door a crack and closed it again upon seeing Eugene. He couldn't fathom why the little boy was bothering him at this time of night. He needed a new tactic—one that would make the young man leave.

When Alfred had told Eugene it was the middle of the night, it was merely an excuse because this boy's situation was of little concern to him. If he needed a place to stay, there were plenty of inns and taverns that would be able to accommodate the boy. Surely he could find somewhere else to spend the night?

Why did Eugene choose the orphanage? Did he not have parents? The boy didn't look like a child in a dire situation.

With a sigh Alfred opened the door and faced Eugene. "I told you the orphanage is full. Begone with you."

Eugene knew if he wanted to live here, he would have to tell the headmaster why he had run away. He could feel the man's blue eyes piercing his soul but mustered up the courage to confront him.

Eugene looked up into the man's face. "I need to stay here because I can't go home."

Alfred listened intently, concocting a plan in his mind. Maybe, if the boy was literate, he could help teach the children to read. Then, after the boy was old enough, he would send him on his way to find a job of his own. this was a tactic he used with every child who arrived on his doorstep, but he was able to be crafty and subtle so the children were made to believe they'd be cared for and loved.

"Tell me, can you read?" he asked finally, forcing a polite smile.

"My father taught me, but I don't know much."

"I'll take care of your schooling. Maybe after a few years you can teach the children. I will provide you a room and you will be able to live here. How does that sound?"

Eugene was about to answer when Alfred cut him off. "Wonderful. Come with me, and i'll show you to your room."


	7. Chapter 7

Once Alfred had led Eugene to his bedroom, he bid him a good night before going off in the opposite direction.

The halls were dark and there were no sconces with candles set into the walls. Alfred's manner filled Eugene with unease and he shuddered at the memory of his eyes which had been frightening to look upon. He wondered why the headmaster had looked at him with contempt when he had shared his story. Did he hate all the children, or only despise those who extremely irritated him upon first glance?

After a few minutes Eugene stepped into the room and felt a threadbare carpet beneath his feet. Like the rest of the orphanage, the room had gray walls and rags were blowing in the chilly breeze that stirred outside. The bed was a small cot with a tattered blanket with holes; the color had faded and was now a dull gray like the colorless walls.

Eugene walked over to the cot and sat down. He didn't see any toys scattered about or any closet where he would retrieve clothes for the day. How was he to live in a place as drab and gloomy as this? Was this a good time to run away and find a place that was more inviting?

After a few minutes of pondering, Eugene settled on to his cot and pulled the blanket over him. The blanket was surprisingly comfortable despite its scratchy material, and the little boy was soon sleeping comfortably, wondering about the adventures that awaited him on the morrow.

* * *

The sound of a bell awoke Eugene and he could hear the pattering of feet as doors opened. Feeling disoriented, he let his eyes adjust to the gray light filtering through the window.

After a few minutes he recalled he was back in the orphanage. He wondered why a bell was ringing and wondered what time it was.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door, opening it before stepping outside. Looking to his left and right, he could see children who were dressed passing by him in a straight line. He joined the back of the line and thus began the march to the dining room.

* * *

When the children arrived at the dining room, breakfast was set out before them. There were small plates with pieces of bread and bowls of something that looked like oatmeal whose appearance didn't look too appetizing.

After each child had gotten their portion of food, they sat down and began to eat. An older boy, who looked to be about fifteen, turned to Eugene.

"don't worry," he said upon noticing the look on Eugene's face. "the food isn't too bad once you get used to it. When I first came here I didn't like it much either. Don't let the cooks hear you comment about how horrible their food is, or it's off to the headmaster's for reprimanding. Have you met him?"

Eugene nodded and took a spoonful of oatmeal.

"When did you arrive?" the boy asked. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes; his skin was pallid and his trousers and shirt were tattered. Smudges of dirt covered his face, and Eugene could see the boy was malnourished because of the bones showing through his skin. Many of the orphans had a similar appearance, and Eugene couldn't fully understand why orphans were treated so cruelly.

"Yesterday," Eugene replied. "A man came and opened the door. He wanted to know why I was here and I told him."

The teenager leaned in close. "I don't mean to scare you, but the headmaster is not very nice. If you misbehave he reprimands you and uses a switch. He's not very fond of children and isn't very kind. I hope you never have to see him mad. It's not pretty."

"I'm not scared," the young boy answered, "I know what he's like. I felt like his eyes were looking at me in a strange way."

"He does that to everyone."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Franz." The boy extended his hand toward Eugene. "what's yours?"

"Eugene."

"It's nice to meet you—" Franz stopped speaking at the sound of another bell and could hear the scraping of chairs as children rose.

"What's that?" Eugene asked.

"That's the end of breakfast," Franz explained.

"What happens now?"

"now everyone goes off to do their morning chores and the younger kids go off to their own duties. Don't worry, I found this all confusing too. I'll help you out and walk you through how things go on around here. You'll get used to it."

"thank you." Eugene cleared his plate and followed Franz out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The months passed by quickly and Eugene was soon assimilated to life in the orphanage. He did what was expected of him and did not complain; he and Franz had also become fast friends.

They were able to interact at mealtimes and during brief moments in the day when they crossed paths. They talked about everything that went on in their days and related stories about their lives before coming to live at the orphanage. It was evident that the two boys became good friends who shared many things in common. When Franz would explain a procedure of how things were done, Eugene would listen intently and made mental notes.

He soon found the orphanage wasn't as dull as he thought it had been when he first came on that frigid night in October. There was a schoolroom where the children were taught by a kind woman named Miss Mary. Eugene thought she was the best teacher in the world; she taught the students with patience, kindness, and compassion. She also allowed the children to play outside as long as their lessons were finished.

This was the time of day each child looked forward to because it allowed them to go outside and play in the yard where they could truly be children: laughing, running, and exploring. When the sound of the laughter filtered in through the open windows, it was like a ray of sunshine which pervaded the darkness because it provided happiness for unfortunate and miserable orphans who lived in poor conditions and helped them forget about their unhappiness for a short while.

* * *

Soon December came and winter had come to Corona. Icicles hung from the roofs of many houses and the windowpanes were covered by Jack frost's drawings which were created in intricate detail. Snow blanketed the ground and ice sparkled in the sunlight; it was a magnificent wonderland of beauty and majesty.

It was on one frosty morning that Eugene awoke to see the entire world shrouded in a radiance words could not describe. He slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Snow!" the young children cried gaily, forgetting about how they were to march in an orderly fashion to breakfast.

Even the older children were excited to see snow on the ground, for it meant that there were many snowball fights to be had. Each year in December, the older children had an annual snowball fight in which they built forts and fought their companions; the younger children preferred building snowmen and sculptures.

After they had eaten their breakfast and had made sure to bundle up warmly with the clothing that was available, the children trooped out into the chilly morning, their excited shouts renting the air as they ran in different directions.

Eugene joined the younger children and decided to help them build a snowman while the older children went off to gather snow for snowballs and forts. He gathered up some snow and deposited it onto a pile someone had started, and aided the children with rolling the pile into a big ball.

After the snowma was complete, the children looked at their creation admiringly. the children had used stones for the eyes and mouth and his arms were made from sticks. Even though the snowman had a smiling countenance and appeared to be jolly, the children felt there was something missing.

"We need a nose," a girl observed.

"Yes," a boy agreed.

"what should we use for the nose?" a boy named Ludwig enquired.

"How about a carrot?" a girl named Maria suggested.

Ludwig shook his head in assent. "yes, a carrot. We need someone brave to go and get us one."

After a few minutes Ludwig pointed to Eugene. "Hey, maybe you can do it."

"Me?" Eugene questioned incredulously.

the boy glanced at Eugene and began to laugh—a taunting laugh Eugene didn't like. What was worse, the other children—most of them were older than him—were laughing at him.

"What a blockhead!" Ludwig commented, "he couldn't tell we were asking him."

At this Ludwig's friends laughed—all except the youngest children who knew Ludwig and his gang. They were the bullies of the orphanage and many of those Eugene's age disliked them. They were known for destroying sculptures the children made, stealing and vandalizing the rooms, and intimidating a young child until they cried.

Eugene felt tears well up in his eyes, but he vowed to not cry before the bullies. He would show them he was brave! He would go and get the carrot and teach them to make fun of him! He didn't care if he was regarded as weak for crying. He would not let this gang of bullies break his spirit.

He looked up into Ludwig's face. "Okay. I'll get the carrot."

"Aw," Ludwig remarked sarcastically, "the little boy accepts the challenge. Be careful, little boy. The kitchens are filled with rats."

"And bats that swoop down and eat your flesh," another boy added.

At this Eugene became frightened, but somehow knew none of this was true. He would prove Ludwig and his gang wrong by showing them he wasn't scared of rats and bats who ate human flesh.


	9. Chapter 9

Eugene silently withdrew from the group of children and began walking toward the orphanage. He walked until he noticed the outline of a door carved into the stone and, with wonder and curiosity, stepped into a dim hallway.

He had found one of the orphanage's secret entrances and was now in a hallway rarely used by the building's occupants. No one—not even Franz—had told him that the orphanage had a secret entrance, for they didn't know about its existence. He gazed around the hall and found a flight of steps which led off to the left; the right side of the passage was blocked off by a wall.

After a few minutes of ruminating on where to go, Eugene turned toward the flight of steps and stealthily began his climb. If he was going to succeed in his mission, he would have to be as quiet as possible lest anyone should catch him.

Before proceeding further, Eugene listened carefully for any voices or footsteps coming to pursue him, but all was silent.

* * *

Eugene crept into the room and found it was an abandoned library. The carpet's blue color was now gray and the shelves contained a variety of tomes; some had yellow pages and some titles were hard to read because the ink had faded. The space was small and the windows were adorned with black drapery. Other than the windows and bookshelves, the room was dark and quiet.

He knew he should be looking for a carrot instead of exploring an abandoned library, but there was something about the room which tempted Eugene. He felt compelled to walk toward a shelf and search for an interesting book. Finding the carrot could wait.

After searching the shelves for a few minutes, Eugene discovered a small book whose cover had the picture of a young man with finely modeled features. He was holding a great sword and was painted in dazzling watercolors. Eugene knew it was wrong to steal but he wanted the book. He wanted to know who this character was.

What harm was there in taking a book from a library no one looked after? Surely nobody would mind him taking this particular work.

He carefully stowed the book underneath his jacket and made his way toward the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of exploring, Eugene found the kitchen and listened. He heard the sounds of vegetables being chopped and conversations among the cooks.

How was he to get the carrot without being seen? There was no way he could walk through that door and start searching without one person looking at him with a perplexed expression. They would then ask what he wanted and Eugene would have to come up with some story, but he soon saw he didn't have to.

He heard the sound of footsteps and saw a man carrying a crate with fresh vegetables. An idea popped into his head, and he was soon concealed behind an alcove waiting for the footfalls to recede.

After a few minutes he peeked out from behind his hiding spot and began walking in the same direction as the man.

He quietly stepped into the room where he felt the warmth of the kitchen fires and the smell of cooking food made his mouth water. He saw people chopping vegetables, could smell the savory meat stew cooking in a pot over the fire, and could hear the orders that were being given.

"Slice the vegetables nice and small. The master doesn't like big pieces in his stew."

"Keep an eye on that stew. We don't want the soup to bubble over."

"Put more potato into the stew. The master's quite partial to potatoes."

Eugene thought this was the perfect chance to find the crate and take the carrot. With a surreptitious glance he located the crate which was in the far corner and stole silently toward it.

He crouched behind the crate and was careful not to make a single noise. He looked into the crate and, after a few minutes of perusing, found the vegetable.

Making sure no one had seen him, Eugene crept out of the room and eventually was back outside in the snow.

* * *

Walking over to where Ludwig and his gang were waiting expectantly—the younger children had gone off to play—Eugene held up the carrot and announced triumphantly, "I got it and didn't see any bats or rats!"

Ludwig took the carrot from the boy's hand and threw it so it landed in the middle of the snowman's face.

"Look, everybody!" he cried so all the children could hear, "the little blockhead got the carrot."

Maria, who was playing nearby with a group of girls, advanced toward Ludwig. She had never liked him nor did she appreciate how he was making fun of Eugene.

"He's not a blockhead!" she shouted, causing Ludwig to avert his attention to her.

"Oh, but he is a blockhead," Ludwig explained, "he didn't know we were asking him to fetch the carrot. That's how stupid he was. Now he's here waving it in front of our faces like he's better than everyone."

Eugene faced the bully, his face a picture of anger. What he couldn't understand was why Ludwig found joy in taunting him. If there was one thing he didn't have, it was manners.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Eugene turned toward Ludwig. "I got the carrot like you asked me to. And stop calling me a blockhead because I'm not one. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

Ludwig's face became purple with rage. Who was this orphan boy telling him to have manners? He would teach the little runt. No one told Ludwig what to do. That was why he had run away from his father.

"How dare you!" Ludwig charged toward Eugene, and the boy ducked a swing from his flying fist.

Ludwig swung again but Eugene blocked the strike. He then threw him to the ground and began pummeling him with punches. Eugene did his best to retaliate, but the eight-year-old wouldn't stop hurting him. He was going to show this orphan boy who the boss was and would do it properly.

"Hey!" Franz stepped into view and Ludwig paled. His confidence suddenly deserted him when he saw the older boy approaching.

He took off running and the other members of his gang followed, leaving Eugene on the ground.

Franz came over and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. He accepted Franz's help and, after he was cleaned, went back to rejoin the children.

Luckily the book he had taken was still tucked carefully beneath his jacket during his ordeal with Ludwig. Eugene couldn't wait to read it and see what adventure he would go on.

Later that night, when everyone was sound asleep, he produced the book from underneath his pillow and opened to the first chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Corona: 1837

* * *

Ever since Eugene had discovered the secret library and had pilfered the book whose cover had captured his attention, he found he wanted to be like the hero, Flynnigan Rider. He longed and dreamed for adventure, and thought of what it would be like to see the world that was different from the one he knew.

At night he would crawl beneath his blanket and read a tale of adventure where Flynnigan would rescue princesses, travel the open seas, or vanquish enemies and dragons. A great celebration would be held in his honor, and the hero became renowned for his bravery and sword-fighting throughout the land. These stories would fill Eugene with a longing to be an adventurer.

He envisioned himself as a sea captain who sailed the open seas on the finest ship he would construct himself. This ship would make Blackbeard and the other pirates jealous and their boats would pale in comparison to his.

During the day, if the weather was fair and when all the children were outside, Eugene would sit beneath an oak tree he had come across and would immerse himself in reading. The Tales of _Flynnigan Rider_ turned out to be a large collection of compiled stories that were written to entertain and amuse children. The book explored Flynnigan's various heroic and daring adventures, and Eugene was unable to put the tome down.

It was on one day when Eugene found himself confronted by the twelve-year-old Ludwig who had always been Eugene's adversary. It gave Ludwig joy when he tormented Eugene and teased him about his reading and his cronies would laugh along with him. Of course Eugene stood up for himself, but that was not enough for Ludwig to leave him alone, for he made jibes and jeered at him every chance he got.

There was no point in telling the headmaster because Alfred had never been concerned with such affairs and paid little attention to how the children interacted with each other.

* * *

Eugene was sitting underneath the oak tree, engrossed in a tale about flynnigan scaling a mountain when the sound of footsteps caused him to look up suddenly. There, standing before him, was Ludwig. His brown, intimidating eyes looked at Eugene and the boy closed the book and turned toward him.

"What do you want, Ludwig?" he queried, trying to keep his voice calm.

Ludwig ignored Eugene's question and glanced down at the book the younger boy was holding. He greedily reached out for the volume but Eugene was quicker and snatched it away.

"I want the book, freak," he answered finally.

"I won't give it to you."

"Give me the book!" Ludwig demanded, "I want to see what this storybook of yours is about."

"No!" Eugene protectively covered the work.

Ludwig knew Eugene was tough and wouldn't give the book that easily. He had to use a different tactic and one that would make the brat give in to his demands.

"I've got a bargain for you," he told Eugene. "If you give me the book, then I'll do something nice for you."

"I don't believe you because you're a liar. You've never been nice to anyone. Even the younger kids are scared of you."

"Please?" Ludwig coaxed, feigning a polite tone. "Can't I look at the pictures at least?"

"No!"

Ludwig's face grew purple with rage and, by force, he threw Eugene to the ground. He took the book and Eugene watched in horror as his rival tore out pages and threw them.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ludwig teased, "the little boy reads baby books. Ha, ha."

Eugene rose from the ground and wrestled Ludwig. After a few minutes Eugene retrieved his book and looked at the torn pages.

"This isn't over, freak!" Eugene could hear Ludwig's enraged voice as he walked away from where he left the bully on the ground.

The scuffle had caused a ruckus wich the headmaster could hear from his office. Within a matter of minutes he was outside and aiding Ludwig to his feet.

"Master Alfred." The boy spoke in a whining tone. "That freak pushed me down and wounded me."

"who?" the headmaster wanted to know.

Ludwig pointed an accusing finger at Eugene. "It was him. I only wanted to look at what he was reading, but he threw me to the ground and fought me."

"I'll teach that boy a lesson," the headmaster vowed, "one he won't forget in a hurry."

With that the headmaster ushered Ludwig into the orphanage and sent someone to escort Eugene to his office.


	11. Chapter 11

After Eugene had exited the headmaster's office with a burning hand—the headmaster had used a birch switch to teach the boy a lesson—he went to have dinner and found Franz.

"Hey, Eugene!" he greeted jovially, waving him over. "What's going on?"

"Hi, Franz." Eugene sat down and began cutting his small portion of meat.

Franz glanced at the welts on Eugene's hand, asking, "What happened to your hand? It looks like someone used a good switch and did a nasty job with it."

"I was sent to the headmaster's because he thinks I fought Ludwig."

"that bully causes problems for everyone. Honestly, no one—not even the younger children—like him. What did he do this time?"

Eugene produced the battered volume and showed it to Franz. The older boy looked at the loose pages, which Eugene had carefully folded into the book, and knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry you were sent to the headmaster," he told Eugene finally, "he punishes innocent children by using the switch and neglects teaching bullies. In my opinion Ludwig could learn a thing or two from a good whipping. That'd show him to vandalize and destroy things."

"I don't get why the headmaster thinks it was me, though. I was only defending and protecting this because I didn't want him reading it."

"What's the book about anyway?" his friend questioned, glancing at the cover.

"It's about a hero named Flynnigan Rider who goes on epic and daring adventures," Eugene explained enthusiastically, "and he goes wherever he wants and is free to do as he pleases. I wish I was like him."

"I don't blame you," Franz replied, "a lot of us dream of fleeing the orphanage, but we rarely get adopted or are allowed to leave. The headmaster says this is the only place for people like us and that we'll be neglected out in the harsh, cold world. We're seen as outcasts and you'll be lucky if you get to leave and travel the world."

Franz could tell how Eugene spoke enthusiastically about his dream to leave and wondered if he could help him. Maybe he could help Eugene escape by hatching a plan he would explain to the boy. It had to be a subtle scheme, for no one was to find out about it.

Eugene deserved to travel and see other places. Over the past four years, Eugene and Franz had become good friends and the older boy would do anything for his younger companion. He would help plan Eugene's escape and would aid him every step of the way.

"You know what?" Franz said after a few minutes, "you can be like your hero. Be patient and your time will come. I think," he added, giving the tome a cursory glance, "this would be a great story for the younger kids. They'd enjoy hearing tales of heroic adventures with dragons and swords."

He leaned in close to Eugene. "I'll help you escape when the time comes. We'll plan it together. I may not ever get a chance to explore what's out there, but you deserve to."

Eugene smiled. "Thank you, Franz. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you really think the younger kids will like this book?"

"definitely."

* * *

Later after dinner, when the children helped to clear up their dishes, they were all instructed by Franz to another room which adjoined the dining room. He had told the children that there was going to be a special surprise, and they were ecstatic. Tonight's surprise was going to be rare because the children were usually sent off to bed after dinner and seldom received surprises.

The younger children sat in a circle around Eugene as he opened The Tales of _Flynnigan Rider_ and started to read. The children soon forgot about their unhappiness and found themselves listening in awe as Eugene read.

After the first chapter was finished, Eugene closed the book and could see many young faces smiling up at him.

"May we have another story, please?" one boy asked.

"You can have all the stories you want because I'm going to be doing this every night!" Eugene declared, and the children each gave him a hug.

"Yay!" they cried elatedly.

That night, when everyone fell asleep, Eugene felt a smile upon his face for the first time in the orphanage. He was glad the younger children had enjoyed the story. He would tell them stories every night because that was what they deserved.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few weeks of careful planning, Eugene was ready to escape the orphanage. Eugene and Franz had gone through the procedure to ensure that everything went according to plan. they concluded that it would be best to escape at night because it was the perfect time to sneak away without anyone noticing his absence. Besides, if Eugene waited any longer, he would miss his opportunity to flee and would soon end up like the orphans who were forced to stay.

After Eugene and Franz were sure things would go smoothly, the night of the nine-year-old's escape arrived on one pleasant April evening. Eugene was expected to meet Franz in a secret passage the two had uncovered when exploring the building. Franz was surprised to discover the orphanage had secret passages because he never knew about their existence until Eugene mentioned the hallway that led to the abandoned library.

* * *

Once Eugene had found the passage where Franz was waiting expectantly, the two boys made their way down the dark corridor. The hallway was pitch black and the boys felt their way along the wall where—after pushing a slab of stone—they found a door which led outside.

Eugene walked to the door and glanced hesitantly back at Franz.

"Are you okay?" Franz noticed Eugene's hesitant expression and became concerned. "What's holding you back? I thought you wanted to do this."

"I do," Eugene replied, but Franz wasn't convinced.

"Eugene, I don't want to pry, but may I know what's on your mind so I can help?"

"It's just…" Eugene faltered and looked at his friend. "I thought I was ready to go out in the world and be like Flynnigan Rider, but now I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Eugene confessed, "If I leave the orphanage, where will I go? I'll be looked at with pity because poor orphans aren't seen as people, and they aren't able to find a place to live. If I walk out that door, there's no chance of me coming back. Who will read to the younger kids then?"

Once Eugene had finished Franz spoke. "Eugene, I get why you're nervous about the outside world. I get why you want to stay here, but you should go. I'll never get a chance to leave but you should. You deserve to travel and see other places. As for who will read to the kids, I'll do it."

"You really think I should go?"

"Yes. If the little kids ask, I'll tell them the truth. They deserve to know where their favorite storyteller has gone."

Eugene considered the options before him. Either he could stay and be like Franz and the other kids or leave and live his lifelong dream. Eugene thought about choosing the latter, but the thought of suffering the consequences for trying to escape nagged him. Wouldn't the headmaster and the other adults notice his departure? What if they asked Franz—his good, loyal friend—for information regarding his whereabouts. What if they interrogated Franz and began a search for him? Would Franz make up a story, or would he be forced to tell the headmaster the truth? after a few minutes of contemplating,

Eugene breathed a deep breath before approaching the door.

"Okay," he told Franz, "I'm going out there."

"That's the spirit, Eugene!" Franz clapped his friend on the back, and both shared an embrace.

"I won't forget you, Franz."

Eugene presented Franz with The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. "Please keep this safe. This book means a lot to me."

"I will," his companion promised, taking the volume.

"I'm going to miss you, Eugene. Good luck."

"Thank you. I'll need it."

With one final glance Eugene opened the door and stepped outside, the cool breeze rustling his hair as he left the place he had called home.


	13. Chapter 13

Eugene awoke to feel the warm sun on his face as it filtered through the trees. He looked about his surroundings and recalled the previous night's events. All was still and silent around him except for the birds whose sweet melodies greeted the new day. The birdsong—intermingled with the azure firmament and trees that had leaves of verdant green—painted a picture of paradise.

He had never seen a morning as glorious as this one at the orphanage because he was always doing chores and could never slip away outside. Now, however, he was free from any responsibilities and could stay here for as long as he wanted. This moment was perfect and the stillness around him enveloped the clearing in a tranquility that pervaded the atmosphere.

Unfortunately this moment of peace was short-lived, for Eugene was soon hungry. He stood up and began his search for a berry bush or a fruit tree he could easily climb. He soon found a blackberry bush where an abundance of berries grew.

The fruit was sweet and tart, and Eugene had to admit he had never tasted berries that were as juicy as the ones he ate. Later he found a stream whose water tasted fresh and cool in his mouth as he sat and admired the splendor around him.

* * *

Two brothers sprinted across the paved road, their boots kicking up dust as they ran. Behind them they could hear the sound of horses' hooves growing louder as they pursued the fleeing fugitives. Both brothers had red hair and blue eyes; swords were strapped to their sides. One brother wore green while the other had black, and the sibling who wore green had an eyepatch over one eye.

Sideburns and PatchyStabbington had been thieves for as long as they could remember. Ever since they had run away to rebel against their parents and because they had great skill when it came to plundering and ransacking, both had chosen thievery as their profession. They had become adept at stealing when others weren't looking, and used vilence and manipulative tactics to get what they wanted.

Presently they were running from a small village they had come across, for Patchy—despite his stealth—had been caught trying to steal food. He and his brother knew that once the alarm had been sounded, people wouldn't stop until both brigands were caught and imprisoned.

They had to make a run for it, but where could they go? The sound of people on horseback drew near, and there was no time to stop and think.

Soon both brothers reached the end of the road and, after catching their breath, saw trees in the distance.

Patchy gesticulated with his hand and nodded in the direction of the trees.

"good thinking," Sideburns told him, "they won't find us there. We'll be safe in that thicket. Come on."

* * *

When they entered the dense underbrush, they strained their ears to listen for the sounds of pursuing horses and shouting people. After a while they found they were safe and proceeded through the forest until it opened into a clearing.

They could hear gurgling water in the distance, and both made their way toward the stream where a figure was sitting.

They crept toward some bushes near the stream and waited. When the moment was right, they would ambush Eugene and take any valuables he owned with them.

* * *

Eugene suddenly became alert and stood up. He could sense he was being watched and became uneasy.

He slowly walked away from the stream, and Sideburns—who had been concealed behind some leaves—poked his head out and whispered to his brother. Both unsheathed their swords and ran toward Eugene. Eugene was instructed to lie flat on the ground—and the boy, who didn't disobey orders—did as he was bidden.

Patchy pressed his sword against Eugene's throat.

"Give us all your valuables," Sideburns demanded, "Or my brother will slit your throat!"

"I—I don't have any valuables—" Eugene spluttered and could feel the cold steel pressing harder against his skin.

Sideburns was taken aback. "You don't have any valuables?"

"N-no."

"Patchy?" Sideburns turned toward his brother. "Let the boy go."

Patchy sheathed his sword and Eugene was prompted to rise.

"What's your name?" Sideburns interrogated, scrutinizing Eugene. "You don't look like the people around here."

Eugene thought for a moment until he had come up with a suitable alias. He would use it to hide his identity so no one—not even these two thieves—would know he was an orphan.

"I'm Flynn Rider," he told the brothers, "but you can call me Flynn."

Sideburns clapped Eugene's back and smiled broadly. "There's something about you, Flynn. You're not like the others around here. Aren't you going to report us to the authorities?"

"No."

Sideburns didn't answer. Instead he winked at his brother, and Patchy knew what his sibling was up to. Sideburns always used that wink when he planned to manipulate someone.

"I like you, Flynn," Sideburns told Eugene. "You're a queer but interesting fellow. Say…. we could use a guy like you. Patchy and I could use a young boy such as yourself."

"for what?" Eugene wanted to know.

"We're thieves," sideburns explained, "we plunder and steal—we've been doing so since we were young. Do you want to join our team? Sure you look inexperienced, but you'll be a pro in no time."

Eugene considered sideburns' question. While it was true these brothers had almost tried to kill him, there was something about sideburns' statement Eugene couldn't ignore. Sideburns had told him how he and his sibling were thieves from a young age. They had run away because they, too, wanted to see the world. What was the harm in joining them in their exploits?

"Okay," he answered, "I'll join."


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell me, Flynn." Sideburns turned toward Eugene, his eyes glinting in the firelight. "What brings you to these parts?"

Eugene gazed across the fire at the sibling sharpening his sword point. He hesitated before responding to the question. Sure he had made up an alias to hide his true identity, but now he had to make up a story about his past.

For the first time in his life Eugene realized he had to lie. He had always been an honest boy who told the truth and wasn't used to fibbing. How was he to make up a story that seemed credible? Perhaps he should tell them his real story and reveal his true identity.

Eugene dismissed the idea and knew the brothers wouldn't believe him. He created Flynn Rider and would need to play the part by coming up with a story the brothers wouldn't judge.

He could tell the two brothers were growing impatient, for Patchy's hand strayed to the sword lying beside him. Sideburns' eyes were glinting dangerously, and Eugene knew he was not one to aggravate.

"Come on, Rider," Sideburns said finally, "are you going to tell us or not? Maybe we should kill you and have it over with if you won't talk."

"Okay, okay," Eugene answered, "I'll talk. Put the sword away, Patchy. I'll give you the story. My goodness," he added, "you guys are so dramatic. You should join the theater. They'd be delighted to have two actors like you. I'm sure—"

"Enough!" Sideburns bellowed and faced Eugene. "You've kept us waiting with your stalling. Either tell us about where you came from or it's off with your head."

Eugene gulped and knew what was coming. He put up his hands in surrender and faced the brothers.

"Okay," he said in a serious tone, "the jokes are over. I'll tell the story."

"I was born," Eugene began, "in a village that was further from this one in a small house. I can't remember the name exactly, but I recall my parents vividly. Their names were Albert and Martha Rider. My father was a doctor and my mother was an artist. They had a son who was quite handsome if I do say so myself. Apparently I was the cutest boy in the village, but that's a story for another day. I don't need to bore you about my good looks and all because you can already see them—"

"Okay, pretty boy," Sideburns interjected, "stop being full of yourself. Tell us the real story."

"But this is the real story!" Eugene protested, putting his hands up in mock offense. "What did you think it is—a romance novel with a happy ending? This is the story of a boy who ran away and came to end up with two thieves. How can this not be a real story? It's got all the elements: adventure, thrill, excitement, and freedom! Do you guys really doubt my storytelling abilities?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sideburns was growing impatient. "Or do you always talk so much?"

"sorry, but Flynn's a talker. He's the most talkative person you'll meet. The only time he stops talking is when he sleeps or is in a beautiful woman's presence—"

Sideburns had to keep his face from growing red. Instead he said, "get back to the story, Rider, or you'll feel this sword slice a hole through your skull. That should be quick and painless for you."

"Do you always threaten with violence?" Eugene asked. "Because that's not something I'd use when I meet someone. Maybe you could try using less threats—"

"My patience is wearing thin, Rider." Sideburns tried to keep his tone calm, but Eugene sensed there was anger behind the words. "If you don't tell us anything right now, then we'll cut you into pieces. This time we're not kidding."

"All right, all right! Back to the story… right. Now where was I? Ah, yes! I was the cutest boy in the village and did very well in school. I did so well, in fact, that my father suggested I go to medical school to study and become a doctor. But I didn't want to be a doctor. I yearned to adventure and see the world. So I eventually gathered up my belongings and left my home. I haven't looked back since."

"And…" Eugene paused for dramatic effect, "that is how Flynn came to be among two thieves such as yourselves."


	15. Chapter 15

A few minutes elapsed between the trio during which the brothers absorbed Eugene's story. Even though the boy had annoyed them with his humor and they had threatened to finish him off, the brothers had to admit Eugene's narrative was convincing enough.

What the brothers didn't know wouldn't hurt them. They didn't need to know about Eugene's life in an orphanage or how he had run away from his father. Eugene wanted to keep those things to himself and preferred Flynn's version of his past to his personal one.

"You know what, Rider?" Sideburns remarked sarcastically, "you're a good storyteller. Perhaps my brother and I will spare you."

Eugene decided to play along by using humor to his advantage. "Really? That's too kind. I'm flattered by your com—"

"Shut it!"

Eugene obeyed and did as the brother requested.

"get some sleep," Sideburns told him, "tomorrow your first day of thievery begins."

* * *

Eugene could feel something sharp prodding his side. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Sideburns standing over him, his expression serious.

"Do you plan on wasting the morning away, Rider? Come on, we've got to get a move on."

"Seriusly?" Eugene glanced down at Sideburns' sword. "Do you mind not poking me with that weapon? Have some decency and respect."

"Don't talk to me about respect!" Sideburns snapped, glaring at Eugene. "That's exactly why I ran away from my parents. Patchy and I rebelled against their rules and left to start a new life."

"If your mother could hear you," Eugene admonished playfully, "she wouldn't be too pleased if she heard her son talking like that."

"If you say anything about respect again, I will use this weapon to—"

"I know what you're going to say. You'll either slice through my skull or slit my throat."

Sideburns patted Eugene on the back. "You learn fast, Rider."

Once the trio had set out and left the forest, they continued their trek until they saw houses in the distance. Eugene surmised they were approaching a village, for the road was paved and the smell of baking bread wafted on the air.

* * *

They had come into the center of the village which was bustling with activity. Eugene could hear shouts coming from merchants who were selling their wares and saw stalls selling fruits and vegetables.

"Do you see that stall over there?" Sideburns gestured toward one where a woman was selling apples. "I want you to go over there and take one. Don't be polite. Cause a diversion and run away before she notices. The first step to being a thief is knowing when to use stealth and when it's time to run."

"Don't worry," Eugene answered confidently, "I won't disappoint you."

"You better not, Rider," Sideburns mumbled under his breath as Eugene went off to fetch the desired fruit.

Eugene ducked and weaved his way around the market until he came to the stall Sideburns had pointed out.

Before continuing forward, Eugene looked around for something that would cause a diversion. Then he decided on the perfect scheme. He would have a polite conversation with the woman and steal an apple when she wasn't looking.

Eugene approached the stall and saw the basket within an arm's reach.

* * *

"Hello." Eugene smiled politely at the woman. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

The woman smiled down at the little boy. "Yes, it is. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like three apples, pleas," Eugene told her casually, "my mother sent me here to buy some for her. She's planning to make an apple pie."

"I see."

She made as if to give him the apples but found he was no longer there. He was already running back to where the Stabbingtons were waiting with huge grins pasted on their faces.

"How did I do?" Eugene presented an apple to each brother.

"You did well except for the first part," Sideburns responded. "Remember that thieves aren't polite. We take and go."

"Sorry," Eugene apologized.

"And it doesn't matter if people are nice either. We don't have time to make small talk. Other than that, you did very well, Rider. Let's get out of here," he added as an afterthought, "before we get caught."

For the rest of the day Eugene learned how to be a pillager and rogue. The brothers taught him how thieves stole, used manipulative tactics, and charmed with pleasant smiles to get what they wanted. Eugene was expected to pay attention as the brothers did their work and was required to take note of everything they told him.

Eugene was soon accustomed to rising early and traveling each day. They would stop at a village and the brothers watched their young pupil in action.

Eugene had become a thief and was enjoying his new lifestyle.


	16. Chapter 16

Corona: 1845

* * *

Eight years had passed since Eugene had become a thief and he was soon renowned throughout the land. Because he and the Stabbingtons committed many heists and traveled to various countries, guards were alerted in neighboring villages and kingdoms, and were instructed to keep watch in case they managed to catch the criminals.

Eugene felt accomplished and enjoyed his new life as a felon. He had achieved his aspiration by having the opportunity to travel and be like his idol, Flynnigan Rider. Being a thief allowed him to be carefree without any worry for anyone but himself. Of course there were situations where he had to worry about the guards coming for his head, but this fear soon vanished after he had mastered the subtle art of thieving.

The former orphan soon forgot about his past life and was enjoying his present circumstances. What was there to dislike about traveling and crime? Thieving gave Eugene a sense of purpose and helped him forget about his past because he was now living the life he wanted. What more could an orphan boy ask for?

* * *

"You know what would be great?" Eugene asked the Stabbingtons one night as they sat around a campfire.

"What is it, Rider?" Sideburns gave Eugene a peeved look.

"I think a castle would be wonderful to own," Eugene told him, "especially if it's on an island where there isn't anything but enormous piles of money. You know what we should do? We should steal something no one's ever stolen and we'll make our fortune. Once that's done we find an abandoned island, gather some materials, and build a castle. We'll be rich beyond belief!"

"That's some fantasy you've got there, Rider," Sideburns commented, "but how do you plan to make this perfect life of yours a reality? Do we get a share in the money from this crime, or do you plan on having it all to yourself?"

Eugene feigned an injured tone. "Now why would you think I'd keep all the money to myself? I'm not that selfish and cruel. We'll split it among the three of us. That way we'll each have an equal amount."

"Fair enough," the brother responded, "but how do we steal something no one's ever taken before?"

Eugene pulled out a wad of paper from a satchel lying near him. He had acquired the satchel from a village market and used it to stow all the stolen goods he could carry.

"Where did you get—" Sideburns started to say.

"Hush and listen." Eugene dismissed him with a wave. "I got this paper while at the docks of that fishing village we explored. It says here there's been a lost princess from Corona who's missing."

"You mean… the lost princess?" sideburns became interested. "The lost princess of corona who disappeared shortly after her birth?"

"I think so."

"Seriously? You don't know the story?"

Eugene shook his head. "No, I'm not familiar with it."

"Well," Sideburns clarified, "the rumors say that a mysterious kidnapper stole the princess after the king and queen released a lantern into the sky. The monarchs and baby were all asleep when this happened, and no one knows where the princess is kept. The guards searched everywhere but their quest was futile. No one's seen the princess for fifteen years."

"how do you know this?" Eugene wanted to know.

"Word travels fast, Rider. I'm surprised you've never heard of her."

An idea was taking shape in Eugene's mind. He would travel with the Stabbingtons and take the crown for himself. Once that was done, the rogue planned to go off and find an island where he could live in solitude.

As for the Stabbingtons, they weren't aware of Eugene's betrayal or plan. They only hoped Flynn would stay true to his word by giving them a fair share of the fortune they would make from their robbery.

Eugene stretched out on the grass and closed his eyes. "We'll do it tomorrow. Then we will leave and start a new life where we won't be worried about guards. Get some sleep, gentlemen. We've got a very big day ahead of us. We leave at first light."


	17. Chapter 17

Corona: 1848

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Eugene leaned back in his chair and glanced toward Rapunzel. She hadn't spoken since Eugene had begun the story, and now he could see tears gleaming in her eyes.

"It's all right, Rapunzel. I'm here." His voice was gentle and soft as he took her hand in his.

Rapunzel turned toward him. "I'm crying because your story moved me, Eugene. In a way I could relate because I've never been loved by anyone but you and my parents. I never thought you were a bad person—even if you did steal my crown."

"to be honest," Eugene admitted, looking into Rapunzel's eyes. "I never truly knew what love was until I met you. You've changed my life in so many ways. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you, but I realize I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. And," he added, "it feels good to have someone who doesn't judge and is a good listener. It feels good to share things about your past, especially if that person is someone you love."

"Eugene, you changed my life too. The truth is I never knew I could love and care for someone. Gothel always told me I'm not worthy of anyone but her."

"She was wrong. She never took the time to know you as a person but I do. I promise I will never hurt you in any way, shape, or form like she did. I'm only capable of loving and protecting you."

"I know you'd never hurt me. I'm glad you're in my life."

"I'm thankful for you too."

"Eugene?"

"Yes, Rapunzel?"

"I enjoyed learning more about your past."

"I'm glad you wanted to know where I came from and now you know why I became a thief. I once thought thieving would be something I did for the rest of my life, but I want to be a better man. I realize now that stealing isn't the best way to get by, but what was a boy like me to do? It seemed like the best option at the time."

Eugene leaned forward and kissed rapunzel's cheek. "I love you, Rapunzel. I'm glad to know a person as wonderful as you."

"I love you, too," the princess responded. "And I also think you're wonderful."

"Thank you."

Eugene stood up and proffered his arm to Rapunzel. "Shall we go for an evening stroll, my lady?"

"Yes, let's away," Rapunzel assented, chuckling as she accepted Eugene's arm.

The young couple exited the library and made their way into the courtyard. The moon and stars were out and painted a scene of tranquil serenity.

The two young lovers walked and chatted, thankful for each other's company and for the love both their hearts felt.


End file.
